Lord of the Rings Poetry
by megSUPERFAN
Summary: A collection of poems, acrostics, and parodies inspired by Tolkien (to an extent), and based on The Lord of the Rings. (Books and movies.)
1. Legolas and Gimli

***A note: If you are a new reader, please do not abandon these poems in disgust after reading the first few. I wrote them long ago, and I admit that my poetry skills were a bit... undeveloped. The poems in here really do get better as you go on (well, I think they do), but I keep the less-good ones because I am sentimental that way. Feel free to critique anything, and if you find nothing wrong... well, thank you!**

* * *

 **This is based on the friendship of Legolas and Gimli (book and movie). Most of my poems will be about friendship, simply because that is what I love best about Tolkien's writing.** **  
**

Rivals aren't supposed to

Get along.

Dwarves and elves are always rivals

In the songs.

But a fellowship of people

was arranged,

And the enmity between them

Slowly changed

Into the best of friendships

That could be,

a dwarf and elf no longer

Enemies.

 _.  
_

Caring for each other

Thick and thin,

Because of this, the pair will

Always win.

Counting every foe they

Struck that died,

Having fun while fighting

Side by side.

Holding on together

Till the end,

Oh, the joy it is to

Have a friend.

 **Leave a review if you love Legolas, Gimli, both of them, or Lord of the Rings in general. See you later!**


	2. Merry, Eowyn, and Pippin

**This is my really really really loooonnnggg poem! (48 lines; 4 verses; 12 lines per verse!) Hope you enjoy it!**

 **It isn't a very good poem, but I'm pretty proud of the length, so I posted it. (Never said I was humble. :)**

Follow me to a field, not a battlefield yet,

But what happens here not a one will forget.

Bloodshed is coming, no one can stop it,

Among all the men ride a woman and hobbit.

Eowyn tells Merry, "Courage, my friend.

Even the worst battle must come to an end."

And as soldiers prepare, and as horns start to blow,

Merry feels braver and ready to go.

The command is given, the swords are all raised,

Each heart will forever be more than amazed.

Some will not make it, some men will die,

But Merry, for Pippin, shouts his battle cry.

.

Now we come to Eowyn, still fighting her fight,

Stabbing and slashing, killing orcs left and right.

Suddenly, worse then a orc or an elf,

Arrives one of the Nazgul, the Witch King himself.

On a black beast so big, it can't see where it's going,

One swipe from her sword sends its huge dark head rolling.

Angry, the Witch King jumps off his dead ride.

Hissing, he laughs. He knows she can't hide.

Eowyn isn't scared, even though she knows she'll die.

She comes for one last stroke, then she bids the world good-bye.

But as the evil Witch King moves even closer in,

A friend's blade unexpectedly brings help for Eowyn.

.

Merry may be small, but his sword can still do harm,

But after stabbing the King, fierce cold goes through into his arm.

In temporary agony, the Witch King turns around

To see a helpless Merry falling wounded to the ground.

Turning back, he laughs. "That can't kill me. No man can."

But right before she stabs him, Eowyn whispers, "I'm no man."

After her sword goes through his head, the King flinches in pain,

Then slowly melts away, as if he never really came.

Because of Eowyn and Merry, the Witch King is no more,

Things in Middle-Earth are much the same as before.

Until a while later, though, there's something no one knew.

Because of helping Merry, now Eowyn's wounded too.

.

Much later, as Pippin is wandering the field,

He sees Merry's cloak, his helmet and shield.

Horrified, Pippin's heart stops in his chest.

Then, "Merry!" he calls, without a pause or a rest.

Fearing the worst, he rushes around,

Desperately searching the stained battle ground.

Worried, he wonders: What's Merry's fate?

Poor Pippin keeps looking, hoping he's not too late.

Finally finding his best and dear friend,

Pippin feels like a wound is now starting to mend.

His smile of relief is too joyful to tell.

"I knew you would find me." "Yes, Merry. All's well."

 **And it was. The End.**


	3. Remember the Stories

**This one is basically a rhyming version of Sam's awesome "worth fighting for" speech from the movie.**

It's all right, Mr. Frodo. Don't despair.

The Ring is a curse, an unworthy care.

But if it's a burden you'd rather not share,

The best I can do is always be there.

.

We shouldn't be here in this forsaken place,

But we are, with not a path to trace.

Danger is coming that is hard to face,

But don't you remember just such a case?

.

Remember the stories we often were told,

The stories of all of the heroes of old.

They kept on going, though none consoled.

No happiness pierced through midnight cold.

.

And sometimes you didn't want to know the end,

Because it seemed to your mind that nothing could mend.

But you're not alone, Mr. Frodo. You've got a friend.

This shadow will pass. We'll see day once again.

.

It seems right now our hope is gone,

But in those stories, they held on

To what they set their dreams upon.

Don't give up now; new hope will dawn.

.

In every wrong, look for the right.

In deepest darkness, look for light.

The morning comes with every night.

The good in this world is worth the fight.

 **Leave a review, please! Thanks for reading!**


	4. A Riddle

**This one is a short rhyming riddle. Try and guess, but just a little heads-up: The answer is right in front of you the whole time you're reading!**

Something's there,

All but unknown.

Mordor beware

What now has grown.

Its courage slowly,

Surely stays, til

Even darkness

Goes away.

 **Did you guess? (Hint: look at the first letters of all the lines!)**


	5. Unable

**Something I thought of after reading about Mount Doom. A free form poem, no rhyming. This is about Frodo's pain on the mountain.**

Trying, unable to move,

until at last

Unable to try.

Crawling, unable to walk,

Until at last

Unable to crawl.

A weight that cannot be borne,

A will that's too weak to be strong,

A fire too bright to endure,

A mountain too poisonous,

An Eye too evil,

A journey too long,

A hope too far away,

Despair too heavy.

A burden too hard.

A hobbit too small.

Unable

At last

To go on.

 **What do you guys think? Personally, I think it's horribly sad and hopeless. But don't let it ruin your day!**


	6. Jingle Orcs

**Okay, so it's early for Christmas, I know. I couldn't resist. This is The Song Of The Orcs, to be sung to the tune of "Jingle Bells". Enjoy!**

Jingle armor,

Jingle mail,

Jingle all the chains.

Oh, what fun it is to fight,

We haven't got no bra-ains!

You can tell

We all smell,

We get killed a ton,

But we still just love to kill,

It's lots and lots of fun! (Hey!)

Smashing through the foe

On a crazy battle spree,

Through the fields we go

Laughing creepily. (Bwa-ha-ha!)

Swords on swords will ring,

A truly bloody sight,

What fun it is to charge and sing

A slaying song tonight! (Ohhh)

Jingle armor,

Jingle mail,

Jingle all the chains,

Oh what fun it is to fight

As long as Sauron rei-eigns!

We can tell

What we smell,

Man flesh comes our way,

Take hobbits to Isengard

Is what we do today! (Hey!)

Crashing to and fro

On a journey hard and long,

Through the fields we go

While we sing this song (La-la-la!)

Prisoners we will bring,

We cannot wait to fight,

What fun it is to run and sing

A slaying song tonight! (Ohhh)

 ***repeat as often as the mood takes you or until your captain tells you to shut your filthy traps***

 **Hope you guys liked this one! :)**


	7. What Must I Do?

**A Frodo poem especially for Aria Breuer. :)**

To follow dear Bilbo,

To stay in the Shire,

Which of these seems

Like a stronger desire?

He stares at the Ring,

Its writing still clear.

And if he's to bear it,

It cannot stay here.

Gandalf is watching,

With keen and clear vision,

Waiting to hear

A small hobbit's decision.

Frodo is troubled,

He looks at the fire,

Trying to gain courage

To farewell the Shire.

It must be destroyed.

He makes up his mind.

The small seed of courage

In all hobbit-kind

Rises within him.

He covers Ring's glow.

"What must I do, Gandalf?

"Where must I go?"


	8. Praise

The horses of Rohan, so grand to behold,

Of colors like black gems and silver and gold,

And brown like the fresh earth, and white as the snow,

And faster than west wind they eagerly go.

.

The horses of Rohan, the steeds of the brave,

The sound of their hoofbeats o'erwhelms like a wave,

They shrink from no fury, these courageous beasts,

And neighing, they rush to their friends in the East.

.

The Orcs, they may flee, but they cannot outrun

The horses of Rohan so bright in the Sun,

No foe can withstand all the force of their wrath,

With riders to guide they stray not from their path.

.

They gallop, they charge, at the sound of the horn,

They run to bring aid at the dawn of the morn.

They halt not, nor falter, nor stumble, nor fall,

The horses of Rohan, the grandest of all.


	9. The Ents Go Marching

**To be sung to the tune of "The Ants go Marching One by One".**

The Ents go marching one by one, _haroom, haroom._

The Ents go marching one by one, _haroom, haroom._

The Ents go marching one by one,

With roll of drum, with doom they come,

And they all go marching down into the vale

To break Isengard down.

Boom, boom, boom.

.

The Ents go marching two by two, _haroom, haroom._

The Ents go marching two by two, _haroom, haroom,_

The Ents go marching two by two,

Their anger beginning to storm and brew,

And they all go marching down into the vale

To break Isengard down.

Boom, boom, boom.

.

The Ents go marching three by three, _haroom, haroom,_

The Ents go marching three by three, _haroom, haroom,_

The Ents go marching three by three,

Not very bendable at the knee,

But they all go marching down into the vale

To break Isengard down.

Boom, boom, boom.

.

The Ents go marching four by four, _haroom, haroom,_

The Ents go marching four by four, _haroom, haroom,_

The Ents go marching four by four,

To hew the stone and break the door,

And they all go marching down into the vale

To break Isengard down.

Boom, boom, boom.

.

The Ents go marching five by five, _haroom, haroom,_

The Ents go marching five by five, _haroom, haroom,_

The Ents go marching five by five,

Not one Orc will be left alive

When they all go marching down into the vale

To break Isengard down.

Boom, boom, boom.

.

The Ents go marching six by six, _haroom, haroom,_

The Ents go marching six by six, _haroom, haroom,_

The Ents go marching six by six,

Paying Saruman for all his tricks

And they all go marching down into the vale

To break Isengard down.

Boom, boom, boom.

.

The Ents go marching seven by seven, _haroom, haroom,_

The Ents go marching seven by seven, _haroom, haroom,_

The Ents go marching seven by seven,

The sound of their singing goes up to heaven,

They all go marching down into the vale

To break Isengard down.

Boom, boom, boom.

.

The Ents go marching eight by eight, _haroom, haroom,_

The Ents go marching eight by eight, _haroom, haroom,_

The Ents go marching eight by eight,

Tearing the walls down and crumbling the gate

And they all go marching down into the vale

To break Isengard down.

Boom, boom, boom.

.

The Ents go marching nine by nine, _haroom, haroom,_

The Ents go marching nine by nine, _haroom, haroom,_

The Ents go marching nine by nine,

Throwing the stones and flooding the mines

And they all go marching down into the vale

To break Isengard down.

Boom, boom, boom.

.

The Ents go marching ten by ten, _haroom, haroom,_

The Ents go marching ten by ten, _haroom, haroom,_

The Ents go marching ten by ten,

Defeating the Wizard, his Orcs, and his Men,

And they all go marching down into the vale

To break Isengard down.

Boom, boom, boom.


	10. Aglarond

**A gap-filler in verse for what happened to Gimli in the Caverns of Helm's Deep.**

His head is aching; someone's hand

Is reaching down to help him stand.

Eomer. Gimli tries to clear

His head of battle noise, still near:

A roar, a crash, a dying cry,

Thunder rumbling in the sky.

The battle rages all around,

He stumbles, Orc dead on the ground.

He's slain it, yet he's not unharmed,

The Orc he's killed was fierce and armed.

A single slash had struck his head

Before the dwarf struck his foe dead.

His vision clears, but still there's pain,

Eomer comes midst all the slain,

Concerned, he sees Gimli's not well.

"You're hurt. How badly I can't tell.

"Yet if we hope your life to save

Come quickly now, to Helm's Deep Cave."

The battle slows, at least for now,

Eomer looks at Gimli's brow.

His own is furrowed, yet he calls

For help to make it to the halls.

When they arrive and pass the door,

Though hurt, his jaw drops to the floor.

Such beauty Gimli's never seen,

The columns glimmer with the sheen

Of dim light shining on the pools,

As if the stone is made of jewels.

"What is this place?" he asks in awe,

"The like of it I never saw."

"These are but caverns where we flee

"In time of war, yet I agree,"

Says Eomer, as in they go,

"Its beauty is greater than any I know."

His wound is now tended, yet pain is still there,

But gazing around him Gimli doesn't care.

As finally daytime is rounding the bend,

His hurt feels much better; it's starting to mend.

Yet when all those with him leave to face Sun's glow,

He follows quite slowly, reluctant to go.

His thoughts are now busy, when out of the blue,

An Elf shouts with joy. His reply: "Forty-two!"

 **Ah, that was so incredibly satisfying. What did you think?**


	11. Dark

**A mysterious air... read on.**

A whisper in the dark.

"All alone, precious. What has they done?"

He jumps, startled. Cautious.

No one's there.

"No one, my precious no one."

Realization.

He's talking to himself again.

He must be lonelier than he thought.

Growing up, he'd always had family.

And friends.

He was a murderer now.

The bright light shines,

A mockery of his own darkness.

"How we hates it..."

Muttering, he retreats.

Into the dank stone.

His only home now.

He clenches his hand.

Then opens it.

So beautiful...

His gold.

His precious.

My precious.

He's hungry.

Soon, my preciouss, nice fissh.

 _Gollum, gollum._


	12. Flight to the Ford

**Not a perfect poem, and it frustrates me a little that there isn't an even number of lines, but naturally I'm still proud of it. :)**

 **An acrostic poem (the letters on the left spell something).**

 **...**

 **F** rodo's pain begins to grow,

 **L** oath is Sam to let him go,

 **I** f they're to make it to the Ford,

 **G** lorfindel, the Elven Lord

 **H** elps in every way he can,

 **T** hen cries aloud.

 **T** he horse began.

 **O** nly Asfaloth could fly

 **T** oo fast, almost, for mortal eye.

 **H** ands are shaking at the rein,

 **E** very moment glazed with pain.

 **F** aster, faster, now they go,

 **O** vertaking their dark foe,

 **R** acing fear, white horse's gait,

 **D** aring words, but now too late.


	13. Crossing Caradhras

**"Not on the knees of Caradhras will we wait for another nightfall." ~** ** _The Fellowship of the Ring_**

. . .

They've made their decision; Caradhras awaits,

Most of them prefer it to Moria's gates.

It isn't so awful, at least when they start,

But soon the grey snow clouds are bursting apart.

The snow's getting deeper, yet onward they press,

How far still to go? No one has any guess.

The Big Folk go forward, the Hobbits behind,

They cannot go further through snow of this kind.

It's so hard to walk now and harder to see,

The wind shouts and howls so vigorously.

At last, no more trying, they must have a rest,

They huddle together in snowy-white nest,

Their pony's in front of them, blocking the storm,

But Hobbits are small- it's so hard to stay warm.

They're tired, exhausted, the snow in its flakes

Keeps falling...

...til Boromir shakes them awake.

He points out to Gandalf: they're barely alive.

If we don't do something, they will not survive.

Reluctantly, though there is no other choice,

The wizard's bright staff glows; he raises his voice,

A spark lights their fire- it's just what they need,

Yet Gandalf has written in signs all can read.

The fire is dying, the snowflakes still fall,

While they remain here, there's no hope at all.

The Men and the Elf go to forge them a path,

No longer to face the cruel mountain's cold wrath.

The Hobbits are carried, the path now is gone,

The knees of Caradhras now they rest upon;

They trudge now, so weary, the snow they've not passed,

And head down the mountain, defeated at last.


	14. I Bid You Stand!

**Based off (and semi-quoted from) Aragorn's speech at the Black Gate.**

Sons of Gondor, Rohan's Men,

Foes of Sauron, brothers mine,

That same fear to take my heart

In your eyes I now see shine.

I tell you there may come a day

When courage fails, when friends forsake,

A day when bonds of fellowship

And oaths that we have sworn shall break,

A day of wolves and shattered shields,

When Ages fall and pass away,

When all we love comes crashing down

But, brothers, it is not this day!

This day we fight! This day we go,

By all you hold dear in this land,

By everything we battle for,

Men of the West, I bid you stand!


	15. Entish

**Two poems about Ents. One is sad, and the other is a bit like a prologue. Enjoy!**

THE LAST ENT

What's left of his forest takes too long to grow,

Many long centuries pass; solemn, slow.

He ponders in sorrow in his low, deep, way

Events of the world leading up to today.

Too many years, and they have not increased,

No sign of the Entwives in West or in East.

The cities are thriving, the people are well,

Yet Ents are forgotten, as their tree-folk fell.

A fireside tale they've become once again,

A story for young ones, for children of Men.

The Elves have departed, for sea they have yearned,

Excepting just two, no more hobbits returned.

He missed them; they'd been like his children, almost,

They both now were gone, left for some farther coast.

He sighs in his heat with a low Entish moan,

An unhasty sentry remaining alone.

. . .

ENTING

A tiny sapling born, taking his time,

But getting stronger by the early light,

Stretching up his leafy arms that climb

To reach the Sun with scattered rays so bright.

The forest shines, a perfect memory

That will renew itself in days to come,

He blinks his eyes, still new, so much to see,

To fill his mind with life's contented hum.

Those eyes, whose wells are now but shallow pools,

Will soon be deep in thought and patient care,

A drop of rain the humid forest cools,

Looks up to feel the wetness in the air.

A patch of moss beneath the place he stands,

The trees nearby with greeness all unfurled,

He slowly raises up his branching hands

To take in all the wonder of the world.


	16. Legolas Greenleaf

**Another acrostic! :) (Read the first letters of each line.)**

Living now is almost like a curse,

Enduring pain in which Anor won't shine,

Grieving o'er the loss of close companions,

Only two are left of all the Nine.

Lost amid the thoughts, aching desire,

Away from lands with comforts now too few.

Saying his farewells to every forest,

Growing thing, and tree that once he knew.

Remembering the days that now are cherished,

Each memory a treasure, yet a scar,

Elven life becomes an awful burden,

None can foresee the pain that goes this far.

Light and evening both on blue horizon,

Ever he's been longing for the sea,

At last, his once divided mind's contented,

Finally, his Elven heart is free.

 **A/N: Thank you, everyone, SO much for all the reviews on this one! Love you! :)**


	17. Doom

**Mount Doom from Frodo's perspective.**

I've made it this far, I've come all this way,

The burden I've borne for this long.

But now that I'm here, can I throw it away?

I am weak, but with it I'll be strong.

Its gold is so pure, no blemish is seen,

As it dangles, such power, desire

To lift myself, changed, from this hobbit I've been;

I cannot cast this thing in the fire!

I listen to voices that ring in my head;

One is Its, one is Sam's, one is mine.

They say different words of destruction and dread,

But all I can see is its shine.

I can't let it go. I won't let it fall.

Pow'r is locked, and this Ring is the key.

I'll be Lord of this Ring, the Lord of them all!

It is deadly, but precious to me.


	18. Cirith Ungol, Shelob's Lair

**Another acrostic. I have become quite obsessed with my acrostics *maniacal laugh*.**

 **Read on.**

Creeping softly up behind

Inside both the hobbits' minds

Runs a fear, a stench so riled

It seems the very air defiled.

Through the tunnel dark they go,

Hand in hand, with footsteps slow

Under watching of her eyes,

Neither knows what now them spies.

Gollum's gone; they're left, betrayed,

On paths that in a den were made.

Lusting long for food more sweet,

Shelob, hungry, hunts her meat.

Her hideous form reveals her hate

Each life she found, she caught and ate.

Like Ungoliant before,

Of spider kind she was, yet more,

Beastly now with keen desire,

Sam and Frodo's need is dire.

Lost they are, with none to guide,

Alone, they cannot flee nor hide.

In desperate need, in deadly plight,

Raising sword and wielding light.

 **To allisaNERDINTRAINING: Hi! Remember when we watched this scene together? Good times. :)**


	19. Beruthiel

**I wrote this poem knowing nothing of Beruthiel except that one snippet that Aragorn speaks of in FotR. I looked at the Wiki page, and apparently she's quite evil, though she isn't portrayed like that in my poem. Enjoy! (Also it's an acrostic!)**

Quietly her footsteps fall

Under starlight white and clear,

Evening shadows stalk and crawl

Each to protect its mistress dear.

Night in her palace gardens grey

Brings oft a silent time of peace,

E'en cricket fiddles shall not play

Resounding chords to never cease.

Utt'ring one word, her kittens come

To sit on grassy mounds beside

Her, purring like the heaven's drum,

In realms of cloudy fur they hide.

Enchanting cats surround her grace

Last moonbeam shines upon her face.


	20. Elvenhome

**A free-verse poem. Legolas POV, though he is considerably younger.**

Yes, it is dim, but

I have lived here all my life.

It is beautiful.

My favorite places,

My most beloved people,

They are here with me.

Yes, creatures lurk, but

Every forest has danger.

We have learned to fight.

For years upon years,

All my memories were here.

This is always home.

I know the trees here.

I know the forest's secrets.

All of it is mine.

It is forever.

I cannot dream of leaving.

Green leaves. Smooth branches.

Each one of them is singing.

Why is this _Mirk_ wood?


	21. Do You Wanna Kill the Prisoners?

**It's been awhile since my last song parody, hasn't it? The wait is now over!**

 **Orcish parody of "Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?" from Disney's** ** _Frozen_** **.**

Do you wanna kill the prisoners?

Come on, I'm bored today.

We hardly kill things anymore,

Except that man before.

It's like we've lost our sway!

We used to have meals plenty,

But now we don't.

I want you to tell me why!

Do you wanna kill the prisoners?

I really wanna eat the prisoners.

Shut up, Grishnakh!

Okay, fine.

.

Do you wanna kill the prisoners?

Instead of running through the plains?

I think we need a little barbecue.

I wonder what we'll do

With all these hunger pains?

We're feeling kinda lousy

In this cursed light.

Just watching the Nazgul fly.

 _*sound of feet stomping rhythmically*_

 _*long, drawn-out screech*_

.

Ugluk, hey! I know you heard me!

Orcs are asking what you've done.

They say you're crazy and a lunatic.

You're making us all sick,

And ruining our fun!

We've only got some hours

Till the horsemen come.

What are we gonna do?

.

Can we please just kill the prisoners?


	22. I Thought I'd Broken Something

**This is a poem for allisaNERDINTRAINING. Merry POV, movie-verse. It turned out a lot longer than I thought it would. Enjoy!**

* * *

I thought I'd broken something

As I tumbled down the hill.

It was all because of Pippin-

'Cause with stealing he's got skill,

So we went to Farmer Maggot's,

Did some digging through his crop,

But alas! he saw us eating,

And so then we had to stop.

Stopped our eating, started running,

As the barking dogs drew near,

And the Farmer, hoppin' angry,

Shouted stuff for us to hear.

When at last I thought we lost him,

We ran straight into our cousin

With his gardener- spilling carrots

And some cabbage by the dozen.

Fond 'hullo's were shortly given,

Pleasant greetings were exchanged,

Then the Farmer started yelling-

Think Sam thought we were deranged.

But with veggies we were running,

Maggot took it much too hard,

We hadn't stolen much- a couple

Taters, mushrooms from his yard.

Then a shortcut we were taking,

Pip's idea; down a hill

We were panicking and falling,

It was really quite a thrill.

After landing at the bottom

In a sort of hobbit pile,

Pippin spotted clumps of mushrooms

That made all the fun worthwhile.

Broken carrot in my pocket,

Bag o' mushrooms in my hand,

In good spirits, little knowing

There were Riders in the land.

Soon we heard a horse a-trottin,

As we cowered under tree,

There was something up with Frodo,

As the rest of us could see.

Me an' Pippin, being smart ones,

Asked our cousin what was wrong,

Never did get all the story,

But declared we'd come along.

Then the river we were crossing,

Frodo ran a little slow,

We were scared- I will admit it.

Any hobbit would be so.

Narrowly escaping Riders

With no faces, clothes of black,

Me and Pip were still confused

About the Big folks' night attack.

Then the weather turned against us,

Water pouring from the sky.

Ended up in Bree, I guess

Because the inn is safe and dry.

Conversation, food to eat,

And beds to stay in for the night-

Hoping that tonight will pass

without a supernat'ral fright.

Met a Ranger, sticking with him

Til we all complete the task;

Hope we all get out alive, but

Safety seems too much to ask.

* * *

 **To Guest who reviewed previous chapter: If by "blast from the past" you meant Bianca Reborn, I don't know if I will be updating that anytime soon, just because I'm more into LotR now. If you were referring to something totally different, please clarify. Thank you!**


	23. See It Through

**Sam POV.** _"It isn't to see Elves now, nor dragons, nor mountains, that I want- I don't rightly know what I want: but I have something to do before the end, and it lies ahead... I must see it through, sir, if you understand me..." ~_ Sam Gamgee, A Short Cut to Mushrooms.

.

See it through, and from the start,

This the vow within your heart,

This the faithful promise kept,

While the seed of courage slept.

Home behind, the world anew,

Keep your promise. See it through.

.

See it through- with open eyes,

Keep your watch though safety dies,

Learn to choose and when to know

Who is friend and who is foe.

Remain faithful, always true,

Don't you leave him. See it through.

.

See it through, your Frodo's gone-

All the choices rest upon

The weary servant left, the last;

Do what's right and hold it fast.

Middle-earth depends on you-

Bear the burden. See it through.

.

See it through, the quest complete,

Tired joy, and yet defeat.

Burden gone, the battle won-

Lives cut short, but peace begun.

Done what you've set out to do,

Saved your Frodo. Seen it through.


	24. Oath to Gondor

**Based off Pippin's oath to Denethor in the chapter "Minas Tirith",** ** _The Return of the King._**

. . .

Took the hobbit took the blade-

On the Steward's lap he laid

The little dagger- to the Lord,

The Halfling offered up his sword.

Firm resolved to make his vow,

Pippin swore his service now.

.

Said the Shire's own Thain's son: "Here do I swear,

Fealty and service and labour and care

To Gondor, as well as her Tower of Guard,

And to Gondor's Steward; to stand fast and hard,

To speak and be silent, to do and let be,

And never to disobey, counter, or flee;

To come and to go for the aid of the land,

In need or in plenty to follow command.

To give willing service in peace or in war,

In living or dying for Minas Anor."

.

Said the Son of Ecthelion: "This do I hear,

And will not forget it but keep in mine ear

The words now clear spoken, nor fail to reward

The actions that shall be performed for the Lord.

Fealty and loyalty I will approve,

If steadfast, and not against Gondor to move;

For valour and bravery, honour is shown,

Not fear nor cowardice: courage alone;

However, as Steward, I now this do warn:

Vengeance for you if you break what you've sworn."

.

Peregrin, a soldier now,

Stood from kneeling for his vow,

Given orders, he obeyed,

Drew a breath, and sheathed his blade.

In a minute, he'd begun

Telling of the Steward's son.

. . .

 **Note: "Took" capitalized in the first line refers to Pippin.**


End file.
